Wanted
by Gaming Stories
Summary: Steve had a normal life until he was pulled in to a new world full of monsters and humanized mobs, and mob princesses that want to kill him, help him, or keep him has a sex toy. What will he do to survive in this world
1. Just an Average Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Minecraft or the characters in this story, except my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.) Just an average day **

Steve was just an average teenager with an average life, until one day.

Steve was walking home from school, nothing of importance had happened that day just a regular, average, boring school day. Steve was just about home when something happened, a strange looking object appeared in front of him.

It looked like a purple cube, after a few seconds it started to grow and it looked like it was opening. Steve started to run away from it when then he was pulled back by such a force he could not fight it whatsoever. Steve was pulled in to the cube which had opened a portal to a different diminution.

Steve was finally awake a after several hours of being unconscious. He started to sit up and tried to remember what had happened.

'Ok Steve, you were walking home from school. A thing appeared and you tried to run away. It pulled you back and now you are here.'

After Steve was done thinking he looked around to see were here is when he saw that everything was made of cubes. The ground, the trees, and even the clouds too.

Steve also notice that he was on a bedroll and there was a fire not to far from him he also notice another bedroll and a bag on the other side of the fire. Something came up behind him and startled him.

It was a girl that was wearing hide armor and had a bow and quiver has her weapons.

She said, "Oh your finally awake."

* * *

**So what do you all think of the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and enter an OC of your own. What I need for the OC... **

**Gender: Male/Female **

**What do they look like: Hair/Skin/Hight **

**If female what type of cup are they: A cup, B cup, etc. **

**What is there name: ?**

** What is there back story:**


	2. Minecraftia

**I'm back with chapter 2. I'm just going to say it, am a terrible speller, so if you see a word or two that doesn't go with the story**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Minecraft or the characters in this story, except my OC Samantha.**

* * *

Chapter 2.) Minecraftia

Steve was shocked at what he saw, she was 5' 9", long black hair that went to her hips, she had a light tan skin, she had C cup sized Breast, and she was thin, but looked strong.

She finally asked,"Who are you?"

It took Steve a few seconds to respond with the answer

"I'm Steve, and You?"

"I'm Samantha, Nice to meet you Steve."

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"Minecraftia of cores, where did you think you were, unless you have you have lost your memory," said Samantha.

"No I have not lost my memory. I didn't know where I was because I'm not from here, I'm from Earth," said Steve.

* * *

Samantha stood there shocked at what she had just heard, a human from Earth it couldn't be, or could it.

"Your from Earth, prove it."

Steve remember his school bag and pulled out a world history book. Samantha took the book and look through it. She read a little of each page she turned to.

Samantha then said, "You actually are from Earth, OH MY NOTCH WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!"

"Why?" Steve asked.

"The Mob Princesses will be looking for you. Get up and get your stuff ready to go."

"Okay," said Steve.

After they got everything ready to go Steve asked

"Were are going to go?"

"We are actually going to a Mob Princess."

"But I thought that by the way you said it the Mob Princesses are bad."

"Most of them are, but a few aren't," said Samantha

"The one were going to is Rose, Princess of Iron Golams."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. It would be nice if you review, so review**


	3. Princess Rose

**Well here is chapter 3, and for those of you how actually read the first chapter when I first posted this story I'm sorry and I actually edited it two how I originally wrote it. and also sorry for such short chapters, this one will be a long one.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except my OC and the story line. The names of the Mob Princesses, someone else made them.**

* * *

Chapter 3.) Princess Rose

Steve and Samantha moved quickly through the grass plains that they were in and then went through the forest that began on the end off the plains. they move quickly through the day, then when it was evening they came to a clear ing in the forest, as they entered the clearing Steve saw a big kingdom made interlay out of iron.

Samantha said, "This Steve is the Kingdom of Iron Golems."

* * *

Steve looked around at the kingdom it was full of people. There were human villagers, cube like villagers; Giant buff people who also kind of looked like they were part human, part iron; and cube like Giant buff people who looked like they were part human, part iron.

"The ones that look like they are giants that are made of iron are the Iron Golems," said Samantha.

Steve looked around more, everyone looked happy. Villagers were trading stuff for emeralds, and the Iron Golems looked like they were guarding them all.

"Iron Golems will protect the Villagers with their lives, this is the most well protected city in the world. The only way to destroy this city is if the Ender Dragon him self came to destroy it," said Samantha."

Steve looked around at the city more, then Samantha continued, "Come on let's go to Princess Rose."

* * *

They interred the giant iron keep of the Kingdom, and of cores, everything in it was made of iron.

On a big iron throne sat Princess Rose, She was attest 7' tall and had a light grey like skin tone, she also had light grey short hair that were in bangs, she wore a light gray Iron Golem hat, and had a light grey vest that covered up her D-cup breast, but left some of her stomach exposed, she also wore a dark grey loincloth that covered her womanhood and butt, and she had on grey shoes. She also had a tree vine that wrapped up her left leg and went up to her left shoulder, she was big, but not fat, although she weighed over 3,000 pounds, she looked like a woman in her early 20's.

Princess Rose looked at Samantha and Steve as they entered her Kingdom.

"Oh hello again Samantha it's nice of you to stop by again and who is your friend here."

Princess Rose asked.

"Princess Rose this is Steve, Steve this is Princess Rose. Rose we need to talk, this is something that might start a war between the other princesses if this is not handled right," said Samantha.

"Alright, what is it then?" Rose asked.

"Steve is not a villager, he's a human from Earth." Said Samantha.

* * *

**Well what do you think, review, and if you want send OCs for me to us.**


	4. North pt 1

**Hay everyone I just had to say a few things before the story begins. First off thanks to you few people who have favorited my story. I also want to thank the people who have read this story. The last thing is that a new OC will be in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the new OC or the mob princesses, only Samantha.**

* * *

Chapter 4.) North

"So it's all true then? Your a human form Earth?" Asked Princess Rose.

"Yep, every single word." Said Steve.

Steve had just told Princess Rose and Samantha how he got to Minecraftia, and showed Princess Rose everything he had from Earth.

"You are right Samantha, this will start war with the other princesses if they hear about this." Said Rose.

"How will we stop the war from happening?" Asked Samantha.

"I don't think it can be stopped, it will most likely happen, but we can postpone it for awhile." Said Rose.

"How will we do that?" asked Steve.

Rose then said, "I might have an idea on how to do that."

Samantha asked, "How then?"

"You and Steve keep going north, keep going until you get to the snow biome. There go find Princess Frosty, or Lone, they will protect you for awhile." said Rose.

"Ok I can under stand Frosty, but why Lone?" Asked Samantha.

Rose then said, "Lone will protect her kind with her life, if you can get in good with Lone and the wolves then you can be Hidden there for the rest of your life. Now since you will be going out in the open world, I'll be sending one of my best Iron Golems with you there, okay."

"Okay."

"Then go, quickly, the faster you get there the better."

* * *

After getting supplies and an Iron Golem the three of them went off into the world. The Iron Golem's name was Glem, he was over 8' tall he was a humanized mob, he was ripped, I mean ripped, he looked like a body builder that was made of iron, and human like all other Iron Golems wore a loincloth that covered him in the front and back.

By the time it was time it was night they had set up camp and were a good ways away from the Iron Golem Kingdom. Steve and Samantha were sleeping and Glem was guarding them when a crap load of zombies came out of no where.

Steve and Samantha had awoke from all the moaning the zombies made and had their weapons drawn. Steve had got a iron sword back at the Kingdom so he could defend himself, the zombies were all around, then something happened, a zombie just disappeared.

The zombie was right in front of them, and it just went poof. Everyone stared at the spot where the zombie just was, even the zombies. Then another one disappeared, and another one.

Steve and the others used this as a chance to attack the zombies while they were distracted. They quickly cut through the zombies until their were none left.

Steve then asked, " Hello,is anyone out there."

"Yah, over here," someone said.

"Can you show your self?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because, you'll attack me."

"No we won't,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on out."

"Okay." Someone then walked out of the night and into the light of the fire. Everyone gasped.

He was 5' 6", he looked young, he wore simple clothing, like a blue shirt and dark blue pants. He had dark brown/black hair. The things that set him apart were that he was not fully human. On the right half of his body was Ender Black skin, while the left was human. His right eye was an eye of an Enderman. "Hi am... ...well I don't remember my name." Said the Ender Human.

* * *

**Well what did you all think. I want to know so please review. Also thanks to KillWow for the OC. Well hope you all enjoyed**


	5. North pt 2

**Hay everyone I'm back, and the new OC Not been Defined yet, so I hope you all can understand what mean. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, the mob princesses, or the new OC.**

* * *

Chapter 5.) North pt. 2

Steve stared at the Ender human thing in front of him. Glem looked like he was about to turn into a nuke and self-destruct. Samantha was not sure whether to kill him or befriend him.

A little voice in her head said, "Talk to him get to know him."

Another voice said, "Kill him, kill him now, he's an Ender... uh... thing. Yah, he's an Ender thing. Anything Ender is evil."

The other voice then said, "Don't listen to him, he's just a bit grumpy today, he might be on his period."

The other voice yelled so loud even the others could hear it, "OH, YOU WANT TO GO, BITCH I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Steve then said, "Samantha can you tell your head voices to shut up."

"BITCH, AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

* * *

After several minutes of arguing the group settled down and the voices decided to go home, where ever their homes were.

"Ok I'm never the at naming people, or things so here is the name I have decided for you, Ender human thing. The name is Not Defined." Said Steve.

"Not Defined, really that's the name you decided to give him, Steve zombies can think of better names." Said Samantha.

"I like it."

Both Steve and Samantha looked at the now Not Defined and both said at the same time,

"YOU DO!"

"Yes" said Not Defined.

"Well how about we learn about you, Not Defined," said Steve.

* * *

"Well let's start at the beginning, I once was a full human. I had a nice home, and family that loved me, then I lost it all. Believe it or not, I am from Earth, but..." Not Defined was cut off.

"Your from Earth, I'm to. I thought that I was the only earth human here." Said Steve.

"Well you are wrong, now shut up and let me tell my sad back story. Okay were was I, oh yes, but one day I found this purple cube that sucked me in to it. In the process of being teleported, or whatever it is here my DNA got mixed with Enderman DNA, so now I'm a Ender human, but I was never excepted has who I am now and spent so long away from civilization that I forgot a lot of stuff, one of them was my name."

"Wow that's sad, but now you have a new name and you can stay with us as long as you want." Said Samantha.

"He can?" Said Glem.

Both Steve and Samantha gave Glem evil looks and said, "He can, now stop your bickering about it and shut up."

* * *

The next morning they all got up and packed up quietly. After they were done they had breakfast.

After breakfast Not Defined asked, "So were are you guys going?"

"Were heading up north to find Princess Lone, or Frosty." Said Steve.

"I can teleport you guys there." Said Not Defined.

"You can great lets get going." Said Samantha. Everyone held hand together and Not Defined teleported them to the snow biome.

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it and also I made a mistake when writing chapter 4 that was pointed out to me about the new OC. When I read the description it said Name: Not Defined, so you could guess what I thought, right. Wrong! It is literally Not Defined. So tell me what you think about in a review.**


	6. Cold

**Hay everybody I'm back and I have a few things to tell you. 1 don't forget to send in some OCs for me ok. 2 I also want to thank all 200 and more of you for reading this so thanks. Also I'm going to write this chapter a little different. And last I have a poll open for you if you want to check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 6.) Cold

It was cold, very cold, and also there was a blizzard going on.

"Well this is just great. Perfect timing, I just want to get home is that to hard to ask." Steve yelled out to the sky.

"We can't do anything about it so SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Samantha yelled at Steve.

"But why me, why do I have to be the person who's most likely being hunted down, why not Not Defined he's from Earth too." Steve said.

"Because I'm now a Ender human, also I'm only 14, I think the mob princesses would rather have a 17 to 18 year old than a 14."

"Well Andr might, she was always a twisted one." Said Glem.

"She is but I don't think that she will do it with him, but she could still beat the crap out of him, if she wanted, but more important matters are were are we going and how are we going to find one of these princesses?" Said Samantha.

They continued to walk through the snow, slowly, but they were getting some were. They still walked on through the snow until they were forced to stop.

"I can't see were anything is can you guys." Asked Steve.

"No," everyone replied to him at once.

"Well maybe we should stop for the, ahhhhh..." Said Steve as he could not see were he was going and fell off a small cliff.

"Steve," everyone said at once.

Everyone slowly went down the cliff to get to him. he was lying on the ground, half buried in the snow.

* * *

Steve's POV

I had fallen off the ledge because I couldn't see anything in this storm. I laid there in the snow for quite some time before my friends had got to me. I could feel the hypothermia setting in already. I was to cold to move and just laying there felt good.

I looked up to see my friends trying to move me somewhere warm. I then look to my left and see an out line of a figure, a wolf. I point at the wolf and say "help," my friends look were I point and then I blackout.

* * *

Still Steve's POV

I slowly woke up in a cave. It was warm and peaceful, I look around and see there are all types of animal skins everywhere. I take in everything I see. I also see that I was naked.

I wore no cloths and the only thing that covered me was a sheep skin pelts. No one else was in the cave only me, then someone said, "Oh, your finally wake."

I look over to see a girl my age, somewhat, she was pretty, had long smooth looking hair, and was wait..., Also naked. What?

"Ah who are you and why are you naked, and why do you also have a tail?"

"Oh right I forgot that they said you are from Earth. Well I'm Hazel, I'm a humanized wolf, and wolves don't believe in clothing." Said Hazel.

"Well that answers all three of my questions, I'm Steve by the way."

"Okay Steve, well you must be hungry, but before we get food Lone would like to speak with you." Said Hazel

"Who's Lone?" Steve asked.

"Oh again forgot, Lone is the Princess of Wolves.

* * *

**Well hope you all liked the chapter and if you like me putting more spaces in my writing like this, tell me and I will continue writing like this, but other than that Review, Send OCs, And vote on poll.**


	7. Princess Lone

Hay** everybody I'm back with the next chapter and some of you might be able to guess what I'm going to say next, so I make this quick. Thanks for reading the story, send a review for the story, and send OCs in. Enjoy the chapter.**

**disclaimer: you most likely know what I'm going to say so I don't own Minecraft, the characters, except Samantha, and I do own the story line itself.**

* * *

Chapter 7.) Princess lone

Steve couldn't move.

"You want me to go out there, in front of everybody, naked." said Steve.

"Yes. Why?" asked Hazel.

"Well in the human world it is wrong to walk around naked." said Steve

"Well were not in the human world are we, so,GROW A PAIR AND WALK OUT THERE LIKE A MAN, YOUR BE A LITTLE BABY AND SCREEM IN PAIN WHILE I RIP IN TO YOUR FELESH AND PULL YOU OUT THERE MYSELF!" Hazel yelled at Steve, which almost made him pee him self.

"I'll go with the first choice." Steve said still on the verge of all most peeing himself.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought that everyone would stare at me for some reason, but no not everyone stared at me.

We made it to the throne room and to my surprise Samantha, Glem, and Not Defined were already there, and the only thing that through my off was the fact they were still fully clothed.

"Why are you guys still fully clothed?" I asked.

"Oh, uh Steve your awake, we didn't expect you to wake up yet, and we only been here for an hour though." Said Samantha.

"Wait, an hour, I thought we would have been here long." I said.

"Well we thought you wouldn't wake up for a few days, but no we were wrong."

"Ok well I'm going to stand behind this wall for now." I said

"Why are you doing that?" asked someone I had never hear from.

"Who are you." I asked

"Oh I'm Princess Lone, and back to my question before, why are you going to stand behind the wall?"

"Well it would be strange for me to stand there with my friends, me being the only one naked." I said

"Would you like to talk to me alone?" Princess Lone asked.

"Yes I would actually." I said

"Ok you three leave, Hazel show them where they will be staying, then take there cloths from them." Princess Lone said.

"Yes Miss Lone." said Hazel.

With that the four of them let me and Lone there to talk.

"So why have you come here villager?" Lone asked

* * *

**Well I'm sorry for not updating so long. *No He's not. Yelled someone in the back ground*. Yes I am, don't listen to him, but hope you all enjoyed the chapte. And the story so far.**


	8. New life

**Hay everyone, first off everyone who sent an OC so far sorry I haven't got them in the story and second off I want to see how many off you can guest about something I the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8.) New live

**Steve's POV**

"So why have you come here villager?" Lone asked

* * *

Princess Lone had long flowing white hair, and her eyes were green with black slits in them for pupils. She like all the others had no cloths on. Lone was had really white skin, because of lack of sunlight and living in the snow biome, she also had white wolf ears on her head, a white wolf tail, B-cup sized breast and looked like she was in her 20's.

* * *

"Princess Lone I have come here because I have information that could cause war with the other princesses." I said.

A look of surprise appeared on Lone's face. "What is that then?"

"I am the information," I said, "I am not a villager, I am a human from Earth."

Lone's look of surprise turned into a look of question. She then got up and started to sniff me. I quickly got confused on what she was doing, but the fact that she was the Ruler of all wolfs I didn't stop her.

She then stopped and then looked at me, "So you tell the truth then, but one thing confuses me. Why did you come to and not stay in the Iron Golem Kingdom?" She asked

"I came to you because Rose told me that I would be more safer with you or Princess Frosty. She told me that if I got excepted in to your pack you would protect me with your life." I told Lone

"And right she was. Out of all of us princesses Rose probably has the most good judgment and plain making skills, but anyways there is a small problem, I may except you and your friends from here, but my wolves might not. If you and your friends can make good impressions with my wolves then you all may stay, if not then you all will leave. Understand?" Lone said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, you may leave, and also dinner will be served in the main cave, also I will be giving you your own wolf guard to protect you, her name is Luna. You will find her in your room waiting for you, and as well you room is the same one you woke up in. That is all uh, I never was told your name ." She said

"My name is Steve Princess Lone." I said

" Ok, that is all Steve and also you don't have to use those formal titles with me, just call me lone."

* * *

I then returned to my room to see a different humanized wolf there. 'That must be Luna' I told my self.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I was looking at the bag that sat in my new masters room. The Den Mother had told me that I was to protect this villager because of certain reasons. I was in the room before my master got there because he was probably lost and slowly making his way around the cave. I was there in his room looking at the bag, it was different than any bag I had seen before, it smelled strange too.

I was kind of getting board starring at the bag when someone said. "Hello, are you Luna."

I turned around to see my new master. "Yes, and are you the one the Den Mother said was named Steve?" I asked.

"Yes that would be me." He said.

"Well it is nice to meet you and, what are you starring at?" I asked.

Steve then noticed that he was starring at Luna's breast and was slightly getting erected because of it.

"Oh nothing." He said.

"There is no need to lie to me about it I know you were starring at my breast and because of it you were starting to get erected, it's ok if you want to have sex you just need to ask." I said.

"What, I didn't meta to stare at you like that I just..." He started.

"It is okay, I know you villagers usually start a relationship with your mate or something like that before you mate, but we wolfs are different than villagers, and piece of advice, I will be okay with you starring at me, but other wolves might force them selves on you if they see starring at them like that, female or not." I told him.

"I will remember that very well, but you were about to say something else before you offered me sex." Steve said.

"Oh yah, what was that, oh okay. Well like I said it is nice to meet you and Den Mother Lone told me that I will protect you and help you out as much as I can, when I can, that also means that if you want to mate with someone I am there for you." I said.

"Okay well that is nice of you to do something like that, and also when I walked in you were starring at something, what was it."

"Oh that would have being the bag right there master."

"Ok well I can show you what all is in it and also don't call me master, it will make me feel that you are my slave that will do what ever I want it to do, just call me Steve, and one last thing I am not a villager, I'm a human from Earth." Said Steve

I finally found out why Den Mother wanted me to protect him, he was a human from the planet Earth and if all the Princesses found out about him they would tear each other a part piece by piece and most likely destroy this beautiful world along with it.

"It all makes perfect sense now why Den Mother wanted me to protect you, and yes I would like to see what is all in your bag over there." I said.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I removed everything from my bag to show Luna. She was mesmerized at it all even my iPhone and iPad which I completely forgot about. When I got out all my books I think she started to get wet a little because there was a wet spot on my bed that wasn't there before.

"Steve can I read your books you have?" She asked.

"Wait, you can read, not trying to be rude or anything, but you can."

"Oh yes I might be a lustful wolf in a human body, but I have the intellect of a human, and reading is one of my favorite things to do."

"It okay with me if you want to read them and also you might find this book good, I like it it is one of my favorite books." I said, also pointing out the book I have read meany times before, which surprisingly was Call of the Wild.

"What is it about?" Luna asked.

"It's a great and sad story about a dog who is taken from his family and forced into dog sledding and starts making new family's and friends in his journeys. I think you may like it."

"Okay I will read it first, and do you have any more books?" Luna asked.

"No not books, but I do have a few ebooks on my iPad." I said.

"What's an ebook?" Luna asked.

"Oh it's the same as a book, except it's not a book at all. And what I mean by that is that you can read it like a book but it does not have the physical form of a book." I told her.

"Okay I think I know what you mean. Anything else your iPad can do?" Luna asked.

"It can play music." I said.

"Can I hear some?" She asked.  
I turned on my iPad and went in to the music app. I then chose on of my favorite songs, and I'm a dup step fan to let you know. I then hit the play button and hoped for the best.

* * *

OK, I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
Ok, I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
OK, I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out

Yeah, I'mma try it out  
Yeah!

(Bullshit, I can't loose  
Bullshit bullshit  
I can't loose)

(Bullshit, I can't loose  
Bullshit bullshit  
I can't loose)  
(Dup step)

(Bullshit, I can't loose  
Bullshit bullshit  
I can't loose)

OK, I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
OK, I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
OK, I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
I'mma try it out  
OK!  
I'mma try it out  
OK!

* * *

By the end Luna was trying to hide under a giant pile out sheep wool and cow hides.

"You okay there Luna?" I asked

"THAT WAS NOT MUSIC, THAT, THAT WAS, IT JUST WASN'T MUSIC!" She yelled at me.

"That was Dup step music, its suppose to sound like that." I told her.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Some random wolf howled.

"What was that?" I asked Luna.

"Oh nothing just some random wolf, there should be one more "o" to make it..."

"O." The random wolf howled out.

"Okay well it's time for dinner. come on let's go." Luna said.

* * *

**Well hope this was a good enough chapter for you all and also I want to see how many of you can guest the name of this song and what to people made it.**


	9. The start of something new

**Back with chapter 9 everyone hoary for me for getting this far. But this is not about me it is about the story so read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Steve, or the mob princesses, or Not Defined. Anyone else is mine though.**

* * *

Chapter 9.) The start of something new

**Luna's POV**

I basically dragged Steve to the main cave. The main cave is the biggest part of the entire cave. Well had meetings in there and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner in there as well.

When we got there it was almost full. Every wolf was almost in there and there was well over 800 wolves in the cave it self. We went up to the fine to get are share of today's cache. When we got to the front I got a big chunk of raw beef, Steve got the same size of beef only his was a stake. Af big ass piece of stake.

We sat down in an open area in the corner, or round area of the cave because it was a big ass circle what the main cave was. We sat down and started into are food. I sat my beef on the ground got on all fours and started to devour the big chunk of beef.

Steve looked like he was going to be sick because of the bloody mess I was leaving behind. I told him to do the same and not look at me eating my beef so he didn't puke all over the place.

"Ok you are most likely right about that, but didn't you say that some of these wolves will rap you?" Steve asked.

"Yah they will, but not while your eating, there's a rule about it so your perfectly fine."

"Okay that makes me feel better." Said Steve.

Steve then started eating his food. Looking at him made me feel different about him and for some reason I wanted him the just have sex with me right there. I don't know if it was what the villagers called love, or the fact the I was still in the lustful stag in a wolves life and I was starring at his dick.

I continued to eat my food and try to put these thoughts out of my head, but they kept coming back to my head and because of it I nearly choked on a piece of beef after I saw an image of him and me doing stuff that I was not going to go into full detail with, but hopefully you all understand.

After dinner me and Steve went back to his/now mine as well's room. Steve then started to get ready for bed and I just started to read one of the books he gave me. After a little bit I started to get tired as well so I put the book down and curled up, next to Steve.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling great, the first real sleep I had had in a few days. I looked around to make sure no one else was in mine and Luna's room. The only thing that startled me was that Luna was in a deep sleep, and that she was laying under the covers on top of my legs so every close to my thing.

Luna slowly started to wake because of all the movement I was making and then realized that when she curled up next to me she actually lad down on my legs.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I started to wake up because of Steve moving me and realized that I was on top of Steve and very close to a thing that I started to want more and more. I screamed at the same time I realized where I was because of to things. One because of where I was, and two because I don't think that strange dream of me sucking on something wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After all that was sorted out we went to get breakfast which happened to be a bowl of oat meal. Me and Luna when to the same spot as last time and I asked her, "Why are we having oat meal?"

"It's for the humanized mobs and humans because of are digestive system."

"Oh, okay." I said

A few minutes later we were joined by Samantha, Hazel, Glem, and Not Defined. Both Glem and Not Defined had goose eggs on the back of there heads and Samantha also had a frying pan.

"Stare at me and I will hurt you." Said Samantha with the frying pan in my face.

"Yes Ma'am." I said

"Good, well how are you doing, we couldn't find you last night and who is this."

"I'm Luna Steve's personal protector and how are you doing Hazel its been a few weeks has it not."

"Oh I've been doing good so far and..." Said Hazel.

I just continued to eat and when me and Luna were done we walked off to start are day.

"So what do we do first to day Luna?" I asked.

"Well Den Mother would like you to spend most of your day making friends and getting to know people." Luna answered.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long day." I complained.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

After we were done making friends we went to dinner and got are food. Steve's other group of friends joined us again too. After dinner me and Steve went back to our room, but little did I know that someone was watching us.

Steve went to bed and I continued to read on the book, but the same person was still watching us until I went to bed. I curled up to Steve again, but this time not next to his dick, and went to bed.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The next day was the same as the last, get breakfast, make friend, get lunch, make more friends, get dinner, and go to bed. It was basically boring as hell. Then the next day was the same as the last two, but it was the last day I would go around making friends.

After dinner that day something different happened. Luna and I had finished eating dinner and were about to leave when Samantha said, "Hay Steve do you mind if I talk to Luna alone for a bit."

"Go on Steve I'll be fine, okay." Luna said.

"Okay I'll see you back at the room." And walked off only move around a corner out of sight.

"Luna I want to tell you something important okay." Samantha said

"Sure what is it?" Luna asked.

"You were only assigned to protect Steve, right?" Samantha asked.

"Yes and also to keep an eye on him and follow his orders that he gives me." Luna said.

"Alright well then I want you to stay away from him you hear." Samantha said.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"You may live with him, you may protect him, and you may follow the orders he gives you, but I want he to stay away from him." Samantha said sternly at Luna.

"I still don't get it." Luna said

"You can't have him, it will never work. Your a wolf he is a human, it just isn't right. I don't want you to make a move on him you hear, if you do I won't hesitate to hurt you, or worse." Said Samantha.

"Um, I've got to go." Said Luna very startled at what had happened.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

That should hopefully stop wolf bitch from trying to take Steve from me. Steve was different from from everyone else, not because he was human, but for some other reason.

I wanted Steve, it was lonely being me, no one ever at your side like a faithful companion. Steve was the faithful companion I wanted, so we could be together for the rest of are lives and have children, and grow old, and die together knowing we loved each other.

That was the thing wanted most in live and the day I found Steve I knew I could have it, and I was not going to let a bitch (this is sort of a pun) get in the way of it.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I had heard everything they had said and decided to leave before I got caught by Luna for eves dropping in on their conversation. I got back to my cave just in time to because after a minute Luna came in.

"So what did Samantha want to tell you?" I asked even though I knew about it already.

"Oh nothing important just... ... ... stuff." Luna said.

"Ok then well I'm going to go to bed then." I said and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Third person**

Luna read on her book a bit slow getting tired then put the book down, then curled up next to Steve to sleep, she liked having someone to sleep next to at night.

Little did Luna know that the person that had been watching them at night was Samantha and she was angry, Luna had not listened to what Samantha.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

Luna did not listen to me and now it's time to show her what happens when a little dog when it breaks the rules. I'm going to have to get it through her head real good and simply beating her back side with a rolled up news paper isn't going to do it.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I had woke up to the great feeling of the day, but it felt like something was going to happen. I pushed the thought aside and watched Steve sleep. He was so cute, wait were did that thought come from? I don't know cause I don't care t was true.

When Steve woke up we got ready to get breakfast and left. When we got to the main cave most of the wolves had come and got their food and left. After eating our breakfast we got up to leave and to day I was going to show Steve around the whole cave. We were walking around when someone punched me in the back of my head.

I stumbled forward and then looked around to see who punched me, to find out that it was Samantha.

"Stupid bitch, didn't I warn you about trying to get Steve to love you," Samantha yelled at me, "I told you that I wasn't afraid to hurt you if you tried anything."

I got ready to attack her. She had got a knife from some where, but that just made my chances a beating her 50/50. She attacked first, she swung her knife at me a few times at me, the first few times she missed, but the last one got me one the left arm.

I then attacked first off trying to punch then bite her knife arm. I got the punches in but the bite she deflected. It went on like this for several minutes. She trying to knife me and me punching her then trying to bite her. I was taking the most damage, but I then thought of a plan to break her arm and get the upper hand.

The first steps were foolproof but the last part of breaking her arm failed badly. She elbowed me in the face then garbed my head and started slamming it into the wall.

I was in real pain, real big amounts of pain. I was about to pass out when more pain started to go through me. She as attacking me with her knife while I was defenseless. I let out several cries of pain, when Steve finally got involved.

He came up behind her and started pulling her back and started to restrain her. I watch as Steve successfully restrained her on the grown. Wolf guard started to show up and take control of the situation. Steve came over to help me out, but I stopped him, got up and ran away. I couldn't protect myself why should I protect him.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I walked over to help Luna up and get her to the medical cave or something. I tried to get her up, but she pushed me away and ran off.

I looked over at Samantha and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" and ran off after her.

It was easy to find her because of the trail of blood she left behind and she wasn't running very fast. I finally caught up to her and stopped her.

"Luna where are you going?" I asked.

She didn't say anything at first, but I hear crying that would turn into sobbing and then a full on brake down.

"I (sob) I (sob) I just couldn't look at you. I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes. I couldn't protect myself, how can I protect you." Luna told me, who was now just about brake down and just cry loud enough that all the caves could hear her, and the caves were apparently over 7 miles long.

"I'm not disappointed in you, I'm disappointed in Samantha. I don't know why she did that to you, but it will never happen again." I told her.

"Steve I have to ask you something." Luna said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Steve, do you love me?" She asked.

"Luna, I do. I would rather have you than anyone else." I told her.

"Is that true." She asked

"Yes, I would never lie to Luna." I said

After I said that Luna looked me in the eyes and then pulled me into. A kiss. The start of something new.

* * *

**Well I don't know about you but I believe that was my best chapter yet. Steve has found love and Samantha is most likely going to die.**

**Samantha: What!**

**Hay how did you get in here?**

**Samantha: I don't want to die.**

**How about rape?**

**Samantha: No rape as well.**

**Rape it is. By everyone. Remember to: Review, favorite, and don't do drugs. Ok forget that last part about the drugs okay. Okay.**


	10. That night

**Hay everyone back with chapter 10. Anyone supper excited! No, well you lot just ruin the fun don't you. Anyways KillerWow pointed out that last chapter was sort of a CUTE WIN FAIL. I have to agree with him on that. We also find out what sick twisted punishment I have in store for Samantha, oh and this will be the first Lemon chapter, also here is a list of the princesses and princes.**

* * *

**Andr: Princess of Endermen**

**Lone: Princess of Wolves**

**Rose: Princess of Iron Golems**

**Skelly: Princess of Skeletons**

**Silk: Princess of Spiders**

**Frosty: Princess of Snow Golems**

**Zoë: Princess of Witches**

**Hilda: Princess of Wither Skeletons**

**Kitten: Princess of Ocelots**

**Rot: Prince of Zombies**

**Heroinebrine: Princess of Ghost (let's pretend that there are ghost in Minecraft)**

**Cupa: Princess of Creepers**

**Charged Cupa: Princess of Charged Creepers**

**Gel: Princess of Slimes**

**Ink: Princess of Squids**

**Blazette: Princess of Blazes**

**Widow: Princess of Cave Spiders**

**Terra: Princess of Magma Cubes**

**Eleanor: Princess of Ghasts**

**Mena: Princess of Zombie Pigmen**

**Liaam/Razor: Princess of Magma Cubes**

* * *

**That should be just about all of them. I'll add more of them most likely but for now that will be all of the and no they will not be in this chapter except for one. Now read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the princesses, or princes, and I do not own Not Defined.**

* * *

Chapter 10.)That night

* * *

**Steve's POV**

*The day after the fight.*

Today was Samantha's trial for attacking Luna. Everyone was there but Luna and the young wolves. Luna was still healing. The healing process here was to drink a healing potion and lay down and sleep for the rest of the day.

"All right let's get this court in order." Said Lone who was going to be the judge.

Several hours later

"Samantha you and all of your belongings are to removed from my Kingdom at once and never return." Said Lone.

Wolf guards then came up and dragged Samantha away to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

**Enderman's POV**

"So why did we come here?" Asked my friend who was not happy at where we were.

"Princess Andr wants something to do and the male villagers aren't working for her she wants something different." I said

"Okay, why are we here though?" He asked

"One of are spies saw a woman and a few other people go in here and hopefully he was right."

Right then I saw a few of the wolf guards throw a naked woman out into the snow and all of her belongings came out a few seconds later.

"He was right and perfect timing too, lets get her and then get some food and mead."

We teleported down to her and grabbed her by the arms let go of me, hay."she yelled. We teleported back to the kingdom.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I was taken to a room, it was purple, the edging was black and the furniture was as I was on a bed in the middle of the room, it had purple bed sheets and a black comforter. I heard two people talking in the corner of the room, but I couldn't see them because it was dark in that corner.

"She will do fine thanks you, you and your friend may have the rest of the night off."

One of them said, it happened to be a woman.

"Thank you Princess." The other said and then teleported away.

Then the woman walked out of the corner, "Oh we are going to have fun." She said, she was no other than Andr Princess of Endermen.

She was warring only a black braw and took them off to show her C-cup sized breast and nice pussy. I already knew what was going to happen.

"I'm going to try something new." She said and then looked like she was trying to summon something. She then slow started to grow a long, Endermen black dick. She then got on top of me and started to enter me, but stoped at my hymen.

"Oh still a Virgin are we, well I'll have to change that." Andr said.

She then shoved into me braking my hymem causing me to scream in pain. She stopped for a little bit then continued. She trusted in and out of me and her dick was very big causing it to hurt more. After a bit I could feel the orgasm coming on. She still continued and I started to feel the pleasure more and more, than finally we climaxed at the same time.

"Oh you liked that I can tell." Andr said.

"Sadly, yes I did." I said

"Well then I hope you would like to have kids because that was male seed I released into you, and now if you are pregnant that means your mine and if your mine then you will live with me for the rest of your life and we will make the most beautiful of children. Good night my new love." Andr told me.

She then feel asleep next to me. I would most likely be sleeping in this bed for the rest of my life with her. The most sick and twisted person in the world, I better get use to being raped for the rest of my life. I then laid down and fell asleep to the person that I would live with the rest of my life and if she is this sick, then I was laying next to my future wife. Oh Notch save me.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Several weeks had past sense Samantha was kicked out. Luna had gotten better and her wounds healed in a few days. Today I was getting everything ready, for today was Luna's birthday and she would become a true female wolf today because she was turning 18. How do I know this, Hazel told me.

The cooks had made a big breakfast for Luna like they do every wolf how turns 18 and they had brought it down for her to eat in her/my room, they were also kind enough to bring my food down as well.

Hazel and a few of Luna's friends had made their way down to my room to say happy birthday to her when she woke. She slowly started to get up and didn't realize that there was a big plate of food in front of her. When she saw it, it then dawned on her that today was her birthday. "Happy birthday." We all said to her at once. She got up and ran to me and attacked me with a hug. "This will be the best birthday ever." she said then kiss me.

"Come on and eat, today's the day my little puppy doggie becomes a woman doggie." I said

"What did I say about calling me that." She said with a growl in her voice.

"I know, I know, now eat." I said.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

As the day went on it got better and better. Everyone said happy birthday to and was really nice. A little bit after dinner Lone came and wanted to talk to me.

"Luna may I talk to you real quick?" She asked.

"Sure, Steve stay right there I'll be right back." I said.

"Luna as to day is your 18 birthday you will become a woman, but in order to do that you and your mate must mate, and then if you done so before midnight you will become a woman and you and your mate will be bond together in love and will be married in a few weeks. Now I must go Luna, oh and happy birthday, now go in there and make sweet love with him." Lone said and then pushed me back in my room.

I quickly grabbed Steve who was eves dropping in on our conversation.

"You know what to do?" I asked.

"Yes, but are you sure?" He asked

"Yes now come on let's get this done." I said excited about it.

I then laid down on the bed and Steve then got down on top of me. He then positioned himself over me and went in and stopped at my hymen. I gave him the nod of approval and he continued in. He stopped after I let out a small yelp of pain.

After a minute I told him to keep going and he did. He started out slow and then slowly started to go faster and faster. It felt good each time he trusted into me. I let out several mons of pleaser and then I slow started to feel pressure build up in my and then at the same time we climaxed together.

I laid there on the bed next to Steve, I was panting like crazy and Steve was, I think, starting to doz off.

"That was great Steve." I told him.

"It was great, I love Luna." He told me.

"Love you too Steve."

I said and kissed him good night before laying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

**Well what did you think, Samantha was raped by a mad woman and is most likely pregnant and will be spinning the rest of her life with Andr. Luna turned 18 and made sweet, sweet love. I saw all and all this was a good chapter. Also the Dup step song was _Try It Out_ by Skrillex and Alvin Risk**


	11. Help pt 1

**Hay everyone back with another chapter and here are somethings to know about Andr.**

**She's crazy. If any of you play the Elder Scolls games then you know about Sheogorath. She's crazier than him.**

**She's a bit of a whore. By this I mean that she will literal go out to towns or villages and act like a whore then kidnap the man (or woman) and take him/her to her room and then force herself on to them.**

**Her friends are Cupa, Heroinebrine, Zoë, Haida, and Olivia (Princess of Silverfish.)**

**Sense a lot of the princesses are bisexual. She will some times have one of her friends over for more than one reason, mainly Cupa because of the great friendship the Endermen and Creepers have.**

**She wears all black and some purple.**

**That's about as much as I've got for her right now.**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now what I do and don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 11.) Help

*A day after last chapter.*

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

* * *

I've only been here a day and a lot has happened. Let's start from the beginning.

"Wake up sleepy head." I some what heard Andr say to me

"But I don't want to go to school to day mom." I say falling back to sleep.

"I didn't want to do this, but.." Andr said pulling out a vibrator, "Oh well." She said gleefully.

She then turned it on and shoved it up me.

"AHHHHH," I screamed then looked at Andr, "IF YOU EVERRRRR, DO THAT AGAINNNN, I'M GOING TOOOO, KILL YOU." I said every now and then the vibrator hit a good spot.

"Hay I'll let you off with a warning, you do not say stuff like that to the person who's keeping you for the rest of her life. Now don't say stuff like that again or I'll do something far worse that shove a vibrator up you." Andr said slightly mad.

"Can you just take you vibrator and leave some cloths for me to get dressed in." I said annoyed.

"Fine." She said disappointed that I wanted it out.

She then took the vibrator out and made it disappear. It was then when she got off of me that I notice that she was still naked and she was starring at me with lust in her eyes.

"No not again, if your going to keep me here for even a day we need to get a few rules a stablished." I said.

"Fine, but we'll do that later. Right now we'er going to get you a new outfit, even though I like the way you look like right now others might not.  
Now come on we need to go. Here just wear this for now." Andr said.

She then snapped her fingers. I instantly was wearing a black jacket and black skirt with black dress shoes and black stockings. Under the dress I was wearing a purple braw and purple panties. I had a black scarf and was also wearing a Endermen hat.

Andr was wearing the same thing I was except she also had a pare of glasses on. Her purple eyes should have the best vision in the world, but no she is almost blind without them, how she could see anything last night was a surprise.

"That looks good on you, I think think the others will believe you're my twin sister." Andr said.

Andr looked exactly like me, from, of corse, clothing, to breast size; from hair to face, if we were related then anyone could believe it.

"But you know what, to really pull this off..." She said.

She then pulled out a pare of glasses and put them on me. I could really tell that I did need the glasses because everything became clearer than it had ever been to me.

"Wow, how did you know my eye prescription?" I asked.

"Oh they know what type off eyes to change to on anyone to make them have 20/20 vision." She told me.

We then looked into the mirror and saw that we literally did look like twins. Oh crap could Andr actually be my sister. I don't know and don't want to know. If she is then I was rapped and most likely impregnated by my sister.

"Well now like I said before we need to go. I have to go see Cupa today and you're coming with me." Said Andr.

She then grabbed my hand and teleported us to the Creeper Kingdom.

* * *

We arrived in Cupa's room when we got there. Cupa was in there on her bed reading a book.

Cupa had long orange hair that went down to her breast. She had B-cup sized breast. Her skin was an average white. She wore a green Creeper hoody and no braw, pants, or panties.

Cupa was still reading her book after a few seconds and she had her legs pulled close to her chest and I had a good view of everything down there. Andr noticed this too and got the look of lust in her eyes again.

Cupa finally noticed us and quickly put down her book and ran over to us in under a second.

"Oh Andr it's good to see you and who is your friend here, you aren't going through that self assessed faze again are you?"she said.

"No Cupa, this is Samantha. My Endermen founder in the north by Lone's kingdom, she was already naked and so I made her my new birthing wife." Andr said.

"Oh, is she pregnant then?" Asked Cupa.

"No, I checked this morning while she was asleep." Said Andr.

"Oh, can we make her." Asked Cupa."

"No not today I have to do other stuff here today." Said Andr.

"Oh what do we do with her?" Asked Cupa.

"Let's keep her chained to the bed and put a vibrator in her. She needs to be loser."

I was already hiding under the bed before they noticed I was gone.

"Now that is a bad Samantha. You can't go under peoples beds and hind under there. Now get up here and lay down on this bed." Andr commanded me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine under the bed, thank you" I told them.

"Well young lady, you do not make those tones with my, I wanted to be the nice person but I guess you don't want me to." She said.

Andr and Cupa then got down and pulled me out from underneath the bed. Andr then pulled me up and pulled my panties down. I thought that she would rape me again, but no. She pulled me over leg and started to beat my ass. It hurt. The bitch had super strength and was beating me with full force.

"Now next time I tell you to do something I expect you to do it you understand." She yelled at me. She sounded like a anger mother.

"Yes, Yes I will. Please just stop." I said crying because I actually believe that she broke several bones.

"I hope you've learned your lesion." She said still sounding like an angry mother.

She let go of me and I started to get up and pull my panties up but was stopped by Andr.

"I don't know what your thinking because you've still got to be chained up." She said.

She quickly pulled out a vibrator turned it on and shoved it in my pussy, again. She then bent me over pulled out a pulled out another now turned it on and shoved it up my ass.

"Now because you disobeyed my orders you will stay like that until I come back." She said

"Oh come on, we were just going to fuck each other anyways. Why not make it a threesome?" Asked Cupa.

"Fine." Said Andr.

She thin took the vibrators out, but still had me bent over.

"Okay what side do you want Cupa?" Andr asked her.

"I'll take the front." Said Cupa.

Cupa then pulled out a dildo and I hear Andr growing a penis again. Not again.

* * *

I was laying down on the bed in Cupa's room. Andr and Cupa just got done fucking from both ends, and it hurt. First off, my ass was still sore and Andr has more than one size. Second off because Cupa continued going and going and going that by the time she was done i was swollen shut. I wasn't going to be getting up any time soon.

"Well that was a good time Andr, it was good seeing you, and it was good seeing you. I hope Andr brings you over soon." Cupa said.

"Well it's time to get going. Now get up Samantha. Samantha why are you not getting up? Oh wait I forgot you probably can't because you aren't use to having two mob princesses have sex with you at the same time. Don't worry about something like, here drink this." Andr said.

She then opened my mouth and dumped the potion in my mouth.

"There you now drank the blood of me. Now if you drink enough of it then you will slowly become another Princess of Endermen and we can rule together and have children together and get married and ..." She just continued on about random shit.

A few seconds after Andr made my drink the potion I then started to feel better after a minute I felt that I could move around again.

I then reached down and pull up my panties and get up.

"Well goodby Cupa, it was a great time we had."said Andr.

"Well goodby Cupa, I'm sorry I didn't have such a fun time as you guys, but mainly because you were rapping me."

"Goodby Andr and Samantha, and Samantha it's ok that you didn't have a great time. I never have a good time when Andrs on top." Said Cupa

Andr grabbed me by the hand and teleported us away. It was around noon when we got back and I was already bored.

* * *

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well let me see." Andr said looking at her schedule.

"Well lets see. Ummm, at 1 Heroinebrine is suppose to stop by for lunch. After that at 5 Zoë invited me to a party, but it also said I could bring a plus 1. After that it would be around 1 in the morning before we got back, if you didn't know Zoë throughs some good parties. Well that's about it. Let's get lunch ready.

I then asked, " Where are the doors at?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you that the Enderman Kingdom has no doors, so you have to teleport." Andr told me.

"Well how am I suppose to do that?" I asked

"Ummm, I have no clue. Maybe Zoë can give you a walk through walls potion, or Heroine can give you powers." Andr said to me.

"But why can't you give me the power to teleport?" I asked.

"Well I am, when you drink my blood you get my powers and the more you drink the more powerful you get and soon you will be Able to do everything I can." She told me.

"Oh I get it, but let me guess I can only drink so many at a time." I said

"No you can drink as many of them as you want, but I only have so many." Andr said.

"Oh I understand now, but will be able to grow a dick and what's with you being able to do that anyways?" I asked.

"Oh well when I first to rape a random woman villager I didn't have a dildo to use so I just thought of the first time I saw the D and then a large black penis started to grow and soon I had fully functional penis. Oh and the villager, well let's just say I Ender pounded that pussy so hard she went into a comma. She later died, but that was the pass and that is also one of the reasons why Maddison hates me (Maddison: Princess of Villagers)."  
Said Andr.

"Well okay I'm just going to have you teleport me to the kitchen or the dinning hall." I said.

"Probably a good idea." Said Andr

So she grabbed my hand and teleported and we teleported to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well this was an interesting chapter was it not. So most of you have noticed I have a few new princesses.**

**Olivia: Princess of Silverfish**

**Maddison: Princess of Villagers**

**Well that's about it and also I have a new poll. This one is just for fun.**

**What is or favorite song by Skrillex.**

**But don't forget the three of my new important rules. Review, vote on poll, and do drugs.**

**Samantha: I don't think its do drugs.**

**Who did you get in here, again?**

**Samantha: You left the door unlocked.**

**Damn it, Steve remind me to lock the door.**

**Steve: No**

**God Damn it, what is with you people?**

**Samantha: I don't know... Crap it's Andr, she just sent me a message.**

**What is it?**

**Samantha: Do you want to come over...**

**How many periods?**

**Samantha: Three**

**SHE WANTS THE V**

**Samantha: Wow ****** calm down.**

**She's a figment of my imagination, but she does what I tell her to do, why, why can't any of you do just do what I tell you to do.**

***Starts crying***

**Samantha: Well the author is having a moment so I'll say it for him. By everyone.**


	12. Help pt 2

**Okay everyone I'm back after a long time. Sorry for abandoning you all. Forgive me I've dishonored my famrly. *commits suoside*. Do you really think I care if I commit suoside. Really. No, but I've been busy do things. So I hope you can forgive me and don't dishonor or family, oh and sorry for the mental brake down last chap. I was just really upset that even the voices in my head don't listen to me, sad but true. Don't tell anyone about the VOICES, ok.**

**Disclaimer: you should already know by now what I do own and what I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 12.) Help pt. 2

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

* * *

We teleported to the kitchen to start making lunch, and by we I mean me while Andr went off to... Damn, where did she go. Anyways when I got to the half of the Endermen Chefs looked at me funny. Apparently on rare occasions Andr goes into the kitchen and when she dose, it's by mistake. I of cores look like Andr, a lot, are hair, cloths, boobs, and hell are ass looks the same, and if that wasn't bad enough I really think we are twin sisters, but like I said we look the same so it was a mad house.

"Princess Andr, we didn't know that you were coming in today what may we get you." Said one of the chefs.

The rest of them started asking the same question. I was very startled. If I said I wasn't Andr and was on of her human servants that was sent to the kitchen to help set up the food for lunch with Heroinebrine, I was afraid I would get raped, again, and if I didn't do that I and pretended I was Andr I wouldn't know what to say.

I just stood there and looked at them while they bombarded me with question about if I needed anything special or if I was here to have sex with them or random stuff like that. After a few moments Andr came back.

"Chefs away from Samantha, that's bad, do I need to get out the spray bottle?" Andr said to all of them, they all said no at once and quickly moved out of the way and got back to work.

"Princess Andr, if that's you then who's that?" One of the chefs asked.

"Oh that's Samantha, she will be living here in the kingdom from now on. Why she looks like me is because I thought that she looked good wearing the same clothing still as me, but it turns out I was wrong. She doesn't look good with that on, she looks amazing in it. It looks like I'm looking in the mirror." Andr said.

She then just looked at me, I could see the lust in her eye and could tell she wanted to teleport me and her back to her room, and by the look in her eye, fuck the shit out of me. Finally after a minute of looking at me she spoke again.

"Well I've got to go, so Samantha be a good girl and chefs if you rape her I'll have your heads on a pike, but if she does something wrong just write it down, when she's done give me the list and I'll punish her for it later." And with that she was off to do what ever she's doing.

* * *

After an hour or so we finished the lunch ,which I will tell you what it is later, and it was close to time for Heroinebrine to show up. Just then Andr teleported in to the kitchen.

"Hay everyone, ooh the food looks good, but I'm here to get my bitch, uh I mean slave, no mean servant, uh no I mean uh...," started Andr not sure what to call me, "no, oh notch damn-it get over here bitch."

"Well maybe I don't want to." I said like a stuck up little rich girl.

"Well maybe you should get over here and not disobey my orders or it will be like last time."

I then quickly thought of what had happened just a few hours ago.

"Bitch." Was all I had to say and I walked over to Andr. As soon as I got to her she slapped me upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for." I yelled at her.

"That's Princess Bitch to you." Andr said to me.

"Still ether way your still a bitch." I said.

"Good point, but it makes me fill like royalty." Andr said.

"Your not royalty, you're a whore." I said.

"Still good point, now off we go." She said to me.

We then teleported to the dinning room, there at the table sat the palest girl in the world of Minecraftia. She was about as tall us me and Andr, was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue pants, she had C-cup breast and was extremely white. I actually think she was see through. That type of white was not good for you.

She finally noticed us.

"It's about damn time you and you show... I'm not drunk again am I, no I'm not Andr are you going through your self-assessed faze again are you." Said the woman.

I thought about who she was and then it hit me. She was Heroinebrine, Daughter of Herobrine, the Princess of Ghost. This was going to be worse than meeting Cupa.

* * *

**Well that's all I got sadly, but don't be down I will hopefully update it in let's say a week hopefully. Also if you have questions about the story I will answer them in any chapter after this.**

* * *

**_"So go, really go, I've been know to change my mind and as for the Wabajack keep it as a token as my, oh just take the damned thing already. Lets see if I have everything. Cloths, check. Beard, check. Luggage, now where did I leave my luggage." -Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of madness._**


	13. Help pt 3

**Hay everyone sorry for not updating for, uh uh uh... For a god damn long time. Yah but I'm not dead, if you thought I was dead then fuck you. But other than that here is the next chap. and a list of all the princesses.**

**Andr: Princess of Endermen**

**Lone: Princess of Wolves**

**Rose: Princess of Iron Golems**

**Skelly: Princess of Skeletons**

**Silk: Princess of Spiders**

**Frosty: Princess of Snow Golems**

**Zoë: Princess of Witches**

**Hilda: Princess of Wither Skeletons**

**Kitten: Princess of Ocelots**

**Rot: Prince of Zombies**

**Heroinebrine: Princess of Ghost**

**Cupa: Princess of Creepers**

**Charged Cupa: Princess of Charged**

**Gel: Princess of Slimes**

**Ink: Princess of Squids**

**Blazette: Princess of Blazes**

**Widow: Princess of Cave Spiders**

**Terra: Princess of Magma Cubes**

**Eleanor: Princess of Ghasts**

**Mena: Princess of Zombie Pigmen**

**Liaam/Razor: Princess of Magma Cubes**

**Olivia: Princess of Silverfish**

**Madison: Princess of Villagers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, the mob princesses, ( Except Madison and Olivia.) and the OC Not Defined.**

* * *

Chapter 13.) Help pt. 3

* * *

Samantha's POV

I stood there and stared at Heroinebrine. She was beautiful but you could still see the evil, horrific images in her eyes.

"Sorry it took us so long Heroine, but some of us are a little stubborn at times." Said Andr looking at me.

"Well I hope it food's good because I'm starving, let's eat." Said Heroinebrine.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Andr.

"Only when she's hungry." Said Andr.

After a good lunch Andr introduced me to Heroinebrine.

"So I never asked this, but who are you?" Asked Heroinebrine.

"Oh I completely forgot, Heroine this is Samantha, Samantha I guess you already know who she is." Said Andr.

"Well it's nice to meet you Samantha, I thought you were just another clone of Andr's, she makes clones of her self sometimes." Said Heroinebrine.

After more conversation I learned that Heroinebrine is not as bad as you would think she would be considering her father is a blood thirsty Demond that from the Nether that will only satisfied by the blood of his enemies. Heroinebrine is actually really nice, but when she's on her period, yes mob princesses get them too, she's just like her father but only bitchier.

"Well Heroine are you going to the dance at Zoë's Kingdom tonight?" Asked Andr.

"Of cores I am, I haven't seen Zoë in a few months." Said Heroinebrine.

"I thought you all saw each other on a daily bases?" I asked.

"Well we do but Zoë is gone most of the time, she wonders around Minecraftia looking for stuff to be used in her potions and what not." Said Andr.

"Oh." Is all I said.

* * *

**Later that night**

We arrived at the Witch kingdom later that night. When we got in I saw some crazy things going on. First off I thought that all witches were ugly but no, all I saw were some beautiful woman in black robes and hats. Andr and I walked around until Andr found what she was looking for.

"Zoë over her." Said Andr looking at the most beautiful woman in the room.

She was about 5' 7", had long brown hair, purple eyes, and had pale skin. She had B-cup size breast and wore purple robes with a green under shirt and had on black boots, and a black witch hat.

"Hay Andr it's great to see you again." Said Zoë.

"Hay Zoë how have you been." Said Andr.

"Oh not to bad, I see you cloned yourself again." Said Zoë.

"Do we really look that much alike, she's not a clone she's a damn villager that I kidnaped yesterday that looks like me." Yelled Andr.

"Really wow I never thought villagers could look like us, well then I guess I was wrong. What's your name?" Said Zoë.

"My name's Samantha, nice to meet you Zoë." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you to but if you excuses us, me and Andr have a lot to catch up on." Said Zoë walking off.

I then decided to go off to the drink table to see what they had. They had a lot of different drinks so I picked up a alcoholic beverage and walked off to see what was going on. Oh I will need a lot to drink tonight.

I woke up to see myself in a bed, not Andr's bed but a different one. I saw that all my cloths were still on. I looked next to me to see a naked Andr And Zoë next to me in the same bed.

"I think they did a little more than catch up on stuff last night." I said out-loud.

I then realized that I didn't even remember most of last night. I got a drink had a sip and can't remember anything else. Getting kidnaped, raped and now drinking problems, I really need help.


End file.
